1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium and methods and apparatuses of recording and reproducing from the recording media.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An optical disk has been widely used as an optical recording medium to record large amounts of data. Recently, a blu-ray disc (BD) has been introduced as a high density digital video disc (HD-DVD) for recording high definition video data and superior sound quality audio data for many hours.
The BD has been spotlighted as a next generation of HD-DVD and as a next generation optical recording solution for storing more data than a conventional DVD. Standardizing technical specifications of the BD has been in progress.
Accordingly, an optical recording apparatus for the BD has been developed based on the technical specifications of the BD. However, there are many difficulties in developing the optical recording apparatus for the BD since the technical specifications of the BD are not completely standardized.
For effectively reproducing data recorded in the BD and/or for a user's convenience, various auxiliary data (AUX data) such as text subtitle information may be provided along with the main AV data. Also, the information should be managed effectively for reproducing the main AV data and sub- or auxiliary data.
However, unified standards for the auxiliary data such as a text subtitle have not been completely provided. Therefore, there are many obstacles to develop the optical recording apparatus for the BD.